


On Vacation with the Watsons, or 5 Times Things Didn't Go John's Way and 1 Time They Did

by RobinMistySaddle



Series: Marriage and Other Felonies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 5+1 Things, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tea, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: The Adventures of John and Mary on VacationUpdate: Chapter 6 - The Last Day (Explicit)





	1. A Modest Proposal (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary makes John an offer he can't refuse

Mary had spread the glossy brochures out across the kitchen table. John flipped through the guides for various islands and resorts.

“Yes,” John said, trying to explain patiently, “I would like to take a vacation, but...”

“But, what?” Mary pressed. She stared at him.

“Well, there’s the practice,” John said, “And, of course, there’s Sherlock.”

Mary threw her arms in the air. “Sherlock? That’s your excuse?”

“And the practice. Let’s not forget about that.” He slunk back a little.

Mary crossed her arms and stared at John. “And that’s it?” She pursed her lips.

“Well, um, well, I really would love to...” He trailed off. 

“I thought you might say that.” She turned and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mary was upset and he knew it best to give her some time to cool down.

He looked through the brochures again. It would be nice to take a vacation to the Bahamas, especially with Mary. They had taken brief trips to places like Brighton and the Lake District, but a place like the Bahamas...that would be better. 

The bedroom door swung open. Mary stood in the doorway with only the barest of material providing any sort of modesty. “So,” she said, “you’re telling me you wouldn’t want to see me on the beach in this bikini?”


	2. The Secret (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their flight prepares to depart, Mary finds out something very important

“I have a confession to make,” John declared. “I’m really bad at flying.”

Mary whipped her head around. “What?”

“I absolutely hate to fly. I’ve never liked it.” Mary’s hand was clenched tightly in his. “I don’t handle it very well.”

“But you did a tour of duty in Afghanistan with the Army,” Mary protested.

“Yes,” he said patiently, “and I was a wreck on the transport each time. You should have seen me. My mates made fun of me each way.”

Mary protested, “But I know Sherlock has taken you places.”

“He figured it out early on. You don’t want to know what he’s given me to get me through those flight.”

We’ve been cleared for take-off. The pilot’s voice came over the speaker. Cabin crew, please take your seats.

Mary starred at him. “But, what about that time we took that holiday in Majorca?”

“Sherlock had given me something mild, said he was out of his usual ‘stuff’. And the flight home was at night, so I had two beers at dinner.”

“Couldn’t you ask somebody in the practice for an anti-anxiety medication?”

“I’m not taking anything. I hate when Sherlock slips me something and next thing I know I’m in Mioveni.”

Mary crossed her arms. “Right. Next time we fly, before we depart, you are having a beer.”


	3. Very Early in the Morning (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds herself alone in bed

Mary rolled over, reached out and found the bed empty. She squinted her eyes in the darkness; the bedside clock read 4:41. A faint glow came from the hotel suite’s living room.

She found John sitting on the couch reading a book. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. I was tossing and turning for the last hour. I didn’t want to wake you.” He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “Those seats in the plane were really uncomfortable. I just couldn’t lie there any more now.”

Mary softly padded over and sat down next to him, putting her arm around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Did you take anything?” She gently caressed his back.

“Yeah,” he bent his back side to side under her touch. “But it isn’t helping much. Not yet at least.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do help?”

John shook his head. “Just time. Don’t worry about it. Go back to bed. I’m sure I’ll fall asleep in a little bit, even if it’s just here.”

Mary stood up, the sheer, babydoll nightie swishing around her. “Well, if your legs feel better, you know where you can find me.” She slowly walked back into the bedroom, looking back at him with a knowing smile.

“It’s not my legs this time. The stupid bed is killing my back!”


	4. Lotions (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very sunny in the Caribbean

“Ouch,” John winced as he gingerly touched his arm.

“Does it hurt much?” Mary called from the bathroom.

“What do you think?” John retorted testily. “Sorry. Yes, it really hurts.”

“I know I packed the aloe vera,” she muttered. He could hear her rummaging through the toiletries. 

John carefully slid his swim shorts down and stepped to the side. He stood there, nearly motionless, his arms slightly out from his sides.

“Got it. I put it in your suitcase.” She walked back into the room. “The moon is bright and white today,” she giggled.

“It’s not funny,” John groused. 

“No, it’s not,” Mary deadpaned, as she began to rub the lotion into his shoulders. 

He reached to take bottle from her, but it hurt to even bend his joints.

Mary slowly rubbed it into every inch of skin that glowed a bright red, his entire body save for a pale band at his hips.

“Thanks,” he sighed, still not moving.

“At least there’s one part of you that is still good.” Mary grabbed his cock and began to stroke it firmly, her hand goopy with aloe vera.

“I don’t know if I really up for that right now.”

“You seem to be,” Mary grinned. “But let this be a lesson for you. If you don’t use sun lotion, you’ll get burned.”


	5. Continental Breakfast Included (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the hotel

John picked at his eggs and bacon. Mary came over and sat down and sat down. She had a toasted bagel and a glass of apple juice. “Did you sleep well last night?” she asked as she started to spread butter on it.

“Hmm?” He looked up. “Oh. Yeah. It’s been better since the first night. Not great, but better.”  
He went back to picking at his eggs. They were a bit watery and, since who knows when the hotel staff had put them out, a bit cold. The bacon wasn’t much better.

“Shit. Forgot to get the jam. Be right back.” She got up and headed back over to the buffet area.

He picked up his toast. Even that was cold at this point.

“They had either grape or strawberry,” she said as she sat back down. “I went with the strawberry.” She looked over at John’s plate. “You’ve just been playing with your food since you sat down. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” John said, and shoveled a forkful of cold eggs into his mouth. “See?”

Mary laughed. “That’s the least convincing bit of acting ever.” She reached over and took his hand. “What’s wrong?” she repeated.

“Fine,” he snapped. “It’s the tea. It’s no good. If you can get a decent cup of tea, what’s the point of breakfast?”


	6. The Last Day (NOT a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something goes John's way

Mary came out of the bedroom in the cute one-piece that she had worn every day so far. “Ready for the last day on the beach?”

John frowned slightly. “You’re, um, not going to wear that bikini you bought?”

She grinned mischievously. “I thought you were never going to ask about that.” She turned on her heel and went back into the bedroom closing the door after her. “This could be a few minutes,” her muffled voice came through the door. “Put on your lotion while you wait!”

It looked even smaller on her than when she had flashed it at him to convince him to take this trip, just small triangles providing the barest of modesty. He gasped when he saw her. He moved to her and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth to his and her tongue flicked out encouraging his tongue to probe deeply, as his hand gently rubbed her breast.

When they broke the kiss, he said, “I’m not going to make you go out like that. You’re probably not comfortable in that.” He cleared his throat. “But, definitely sexy, though.”

She turned to get her sun hat, showing off her rear which had nothing covering it at all. “You are going to escort me out to the beach to show off that you have the sexiest wife. And then I’ll bring you back here for some absolutely amazing sex. Ready?”

John nodded, nervous about her going out like that. But she was always the more confident one, and if she was game, he would be too. He was also extremely hard.

* * *

“You didn’t bring anything to cover up in,” John said as they walked down the white, sandy beach hand in hand. He noticed most of the guys, and a few girls, checking out Mary, but they had moved further away from the hotel so there were fewer people around now.

She smiled at him. “I think I’m just showing you what a sexy wife you have.”

“Well, you are sexy,” he admitted. Mary let go of his hand and playfully ran ahead to splash in the clear surf. He couldn’t stop staring. She turned back towards him as he walked up to her and he was able to admire that side as well.

“Do you enjoy showing off? He asked, taking her hand again.

“I like showing off for you.” She squeezed his hand. “Did you enjoy what you saw?”

“I’ve been enjoying what I’ve been seeing since you put it on.”

“Come on. Let’s keep walking down the beach.” She tugged at his arm gently.

“Right, no,” John declared. “We are going to go back to our hotel room.”

“Oh? We are?” Mary giggled a little. “Do I have a say in this?”

He slipped his hand from Mary’s grasp and stood with his hands on his hips, his legs slightly apart which only emphasized the bulge in his trunks. “No, you do not.”

She leaned into him, pressing her top against his chest. “And will you make me?”

He reached around with both his hands, grabbing her bottom and pulling her fully against him. She gasped slightly as she felt his hardness press against her. “I won’t make you,” he said softly, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. His left hand slid further along her cheeks until it slipped between them and his finger tips could tease her holes. The material covered so very little and he could feel the heat and how wet she already was. “But,” he pushed his finger firmly against her, “You would be extremely disappointed if you don’t.”

She tilted her head and they kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tight. He left his hands where they were, wiggling his fingers, causing Mary to moan slightly. When she pulled back, she said, “You have me convinced.”

* * *

Once back in the hotel room, John sat on the edge of the bed. Mary stood in front of him. “Well, Mr. Watson, what are we going to do now?”

“You,” he said as he lifted his hips to slip his trunks down, “are going to give me a blow job.”

Mary leaned down and kissed him, opening her mouth wide for him to slip his tongue in. Her hand found his cock and stroked it slowly. Her thumb rubbed the wet liquid all around the top of it that was leaking from the tip. 

She knelt, gently caressed his cock and began to kiss up and down the shaft. When she finally slid the head into her mouth, she looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes. He groaned and placed his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her. 

She took him slowly into her mouth. Her teeth gently dragged across his skin. She swept her tongue over the head. She slipped her mouth off of him, licked her lips, and slid him back in again, taking more of him. Wrapping her left hand around his cock, she pumped her fist up and down along with her mouth. Her right hand gently caressed his balls.

John moaned. He shifted forward a little to give Mary better access. He kept his hand on her head, wanting to go deeper, but not forcing her. His other hand reached down and started rubbing her breast. He pulled the tiny piece of cloth to the side so he could play with her nipple.

She sucked his cock harder as his thumb rubbed her hard nipple. After several minutes she took her hand away and slowly took his cock a little deeper. He moaned and when she slid him out of her mouth, he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue exploring where his cock had just been.

Mary stood up and undid the knot tying the bra strings together and it fluttered to the floor. She pushed the bottoms down and kicked them off before climbing onto the bed with John. She lay back and looked at him as he leaned on his arm. “Now what?”

John didn’t say anything but instead pushed her legs apart and crawled between them and began to lick her. She was extremely wet already as John began to lick her, enjoying her taste. He would tease her clit before sliding his tongue down and push a little into her before returning back to clamp his lips around her clit and sucking on it. Mary ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly.

Eventually he crawled up her body and knelt over her on his hands and knees. His firm cock hung down, poised just above her. He looked down at her and moved his hips slightly, probing at her. He grinned as his cock would hit her clit and then slide across it. She involuntarily spread her legs to open herself up more to him. He leaned down to kiss her and as he did so, he gently pressed into her.

She was hot and wet and ready for him. He slid into her slick, tight hole, slowly sliding in until he couldn’t go any farther. He held her legs and started to pump slowly in and out of her. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He moaned as she gripped his cock with her moist smoothness.

Mary looked up into his eyes, letting out little gasps with each solid, deep thrust. His hand braced on each side of her, giving him the leverage needed to thrust deep into her. She felt so good around his cock and he wanted to give her the same pleasure he was feeling.

Sometimes as he pulled back, he would almost slips out of her but then quickly slide back into her; she had told him before how good that felt. He would vary his thrusts making her gasp and moan, and soon she wrapped her legs around his waist to urge him on and pull him in deep.

After a while, he slowed and stopped, panting a bit. “Are you tired?” Mary asked playfully and tightened herself around him, causing him to moan. 

“No,” he said, as he moved her legs off of him and slid out. “I’m going to get a quick drink of water though.”

He walked into the bathroom and came back out with a glass of water. He was still very firm and erect and his cock glistened. Mary watched him, not bothering to close her legs and instead lazily slipping her fingers over and into herself. 

John lay on the bed next to Mary, turned his head and kissed her. He reached across her and slid his hand under her back and pulled gently. “I have to do the work now?” she coyly asked as she slipped her leg over him and lay on top of him. She reached between her legs to grab his cock and began to rub it roughly against her clit. John watched her pleasure herself, enjoying the feeling as well. 

Finally, he held her hips and pushed up into her. She settled back and slowly moved her hips with his. As they kissed his hands slid over her bottom, rubbing and playing with it. She broke the kiss, sat up and began to ride him. She could just take his length each time she settled back down onto him.

He reached up and cupped each breast. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, pushing against them. Mary smiled down at him. John grinned and moved his right hand between her legs and found her clit. She gasped and fell forward. John rubbed her clit as he slid in and out of her faster. His other hand held onto her bottom, the fingers slipping between the cheeks to tease her.

He could feel his release coming. He rubbed her clit harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her thighs begin to tighten around his hips. She shuddered and bucked as her orgasm rolled through her body. John picked up speed and pushed deep into her before tensing up and then exploding.

They stay still for a few minutes before they slowly disentangled. Mary slipped off of John and lay curled up next to him. They kissed tenderly. “God, you made such a mess,” Mary said.

“Don’t I always?” John asked. “You want me to get-”

She silenced him with a kiss. “No, I want you to stay here.” She smiled contentedly. “Good thing we got back here before the maids got to our room.”

“I suppose,” he said, dragging his fingers along her side.

“Are you glad I got that bikini?” she teased.

“I don’t care what it is you want to wear, but,” he paused, “You looked incredibly sexy. And I’m glad we took this little vacation.” He leaned in and gave her a long, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
